


When I Stole Your Man // L. S Bdsm

by Twerk_on_larryshiper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry fanfic, Love, M/M, Multi, Slutty Louis, Sub Louis, crossdress louis, larry love - Freeform, larrystylinson, pretty louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerk_on_larryshiper/pseuds/Twerk_on_larryshiper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis, you need to get on that damned website and look for a Dom” Daddy says. I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Daddy, why do you keep telling me? I know, I know.Tell Lottie for once” I explain as I rub my makeup brush over my face.</p><p> </p><p>“Your the oldest. Lottie just got into high school, Louis. You are your mothers son!” Daddy screamed as he slammed my door shut. I smirked as I picked up my yearbook album starring at the one and only Mr Styles..</p><p> </p><p>         The only thing in my way is Mrs Eleanor Styles. His wife.</p><p> </p><p> This is a Bdsm fanfiction, relationship. If it is not your cup of tea please do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked into Lottie's room only to find her passed out on her bed. The room was pitch black and a mess at that. I walked over to her windows, my heels making it obvious I was in the room as loud they were. I quickly snatch the forever going curtains and smiled as the room lit up.

 

“Get up!” I screamed to the top of my lungs as I found a article of clothing on the floor and started hitting the lump on the bed with it.

 

“Louis will you quit it?! I have a bloody hangover and your not helping with all your stupid screaming” Lottie yelled as she yanked the blankets over her head. Horrible was the definition of Lottie as I took in her appearance. Her hair was f*cked and she still had on last nights outfit.

 

“Your like f*cking twelve! I told you not to go to the party Charlotte.” I groan in annoyance as I rub my manicured fingers over my temples already bringing up a headache. As you can see I'm the one that keeps everything straight around here. Daddy is the Best lawyer you would probably ever know. Daddy makes so much money, we live in a mansion with too much space its practically a building. Mom died when I was three but I don't remember much of her. After she gave birth to Lottie she demanded to to have her nose job done, But died from not even recovering from having Lottie. Daddy still blame's himself till this day since he was the one that argued with the doctors to give his “sweet pea” what she wanted

 

He was a lawyer...

 

Anyways. I been taking the role of making sure both Daddy and Lottie Are ok and Healthy. Daddy has diabetes so I always have to keep a eye on him; and Lottie has Social anxiety witch means I need to make sure nothing happens to her and that shes ok when she does try to communicate.

 

“Be ready in Ten, Lott. Daddy is not in the mood this morning” I huff as I quickly make my way out of her room and closing the door behind me. I smile at Mariah, our maid, And quickly whisper in her ear. “when Lottie leaves please tidy up her room. Daddy will flip” I say lowly and quickly walk off to daddy's office.

 

“Morning” Daddy says as he straightens his Ty with a straight face. “Good morning.” I smiled happily at Daddy as I give him a kiss on the cheek and take out the orange juice from out of the fridge.I pour him a glass. “Louis not today with this healthy Shit” Daddy groaned as he walked past me. I walk quickly behind with the cup outstretched in me hand.

 

“Daddy cmon, You know Dr Burns said you need to drink healthy beverages in the morning.” I explain as I step in front of the man that I get my stubbornness from.

 

Daddy sighs and gulps down the orange juice angrily. I smile once daddy gives me back the empty glass and Proceed to follow Daddy around to Distract him. “ The DMV called last night Louis. They said you did not take your test and that you are driving without a license.” Daddy says as he abruptly turns around almost making me knock into him. I play innocent as I look around “thinking”

 

“I'm not playing Louis, don't act innocent! I don't want you driving until you know how to drive!” Daddy yells and I jump back from the loudness. I walk over to the sink and put my glass in. “Don't worry daddy, I promise I will take my test and drive like a champ” I smile as I walk back over to daddy, brushing off any lint on his expensive suit. Daddy may seem “mean” but that's just his personality. He is a demanding man who gets everything he wants! But he also has a heart over that loud voice of his.

 

“Okay. Your going to be late. Lottie get your ass down here!” Daddy yells as he checks his watch. I quickly make my way into the main entrance and glance at the steps. Lottie comes running down the stairs with her hair pulled up in a ponytail and the whole Gym wear. Ew.

 

“Lets go!” Lottie whisper yells as she grabs her bag. I nod as I take mines and leave the house.

 

“Your not suppose to be driving Louis. I heard Dad yell that.” Lottie frowns as we jump into my new Hummer daddy got for my upcoming birthday. I roll my eyes at Lottie. “ And your not suppose to be going to parties, getting wasted.” I fire back as I back out of the garage, hitting a bush once I swerved the car out into the street.

 

“Look you almost killed us! And I'm turning fifteen, not three.” Lottie huffed out as she folded her arms. I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on the road. Once I was in front of my Best friends house I pointed to the backseat. “ Backseat kid” I said. Lottie groaned.

 

“Sweet ride Louis!” Natalie Said as she got into my car. I smiled at my best friend as we did our signature hand shake and quickly drove off.

 

You see, Natalie is my best friend and my right Hand. We both have parents who make way too much money and are also single parents. I tried Convincing Daddy to date her mom but Daddy says he belongs to mom. It was worth a try and would have been cool if Natalie became my step sister.

 

“Hes not even suppose to be driving it! “ Lottie budded in. I scream as I swerve onto the sidewalk and knock a pole over before making my way back in the street.

 

“Shut up!” I yell at Lottie. Natalie looks over at me like I'm crazy while shes clutching the door handle and glove compartment I shrug and continue my way to school.

 

 

☆ ☆ ☆

☆

 

“Nice ass Tomlinson.” Zayn snickers as he grabs my bum and quickly pecks my cheek. I scream and push Zayn off of me. Zayns gang comes over and they walk off as I rub my cheek. How disgusting! These pigs seriously think they can get in my panties? As if. You will never see me date 'Boy'. I need a man.

 

I groan as I slam my locker shut and clutch my books to my chest as I make my way to class. I roll my eyes as I feel The hormonal teens eye goggling my 'big bum'. Even though I'm use to it, it still gets annoying. Just as I was About to pull my phone out, Kendra, One of the girls in my clique, Rounds the corner with a skip in her step.

 

“Hey sweet Lou, Whats wrong?” Kendra ask with a concern look on her face. We link arms and make our way down the busy hall before I answer “Zayns being a f*cking pig again. I thought he would stop after I kicked him in the nuts on Friday” I frown as think about last week. Kendra giggles.

 

 

“Maybe hes your Dom. You have to start looking for one anyway.” Kendra says and I froze at hearing it.

 

 

This is the part were I explain that we live in a world with Dominate's and Submissive's. Back in Daddys time you had to at least have a dom or sub at the age of twenty but now they lowered the age of sixteen! The oldest age your dom must be is twenty-three and the youngest sub is sixteen. I myself want a older man. These 'boys' in my school are not up to my expectations.

 

But there is this one man I do want.

 

 

“I found my dom” Kendra suddenly said scaring me from my thoughts. I smile at her, genuinely happy for her. “Yeah? Who is it?” I smile and nudge her arm. “Luke” She hums. I roll my eyes.

 

“Zayns gang Luke?” I ask.

 

“Yeah. Hes totally cool, Lou” Kendra says. “Yeah right..ill see ya after third” I say softly. We peck each other on the cheeks and separate.

 

 

“your late, Miss Tomlinson” I roll my eyes in annoyance as another teacher gets my gender mixed up. “Its Mr. Tomlinson” I grit out. “Mr Styles” I smirk when Mr styles blush's, fixing his Ty and nodding at me towards my seat. I grin at Mr Styles as I sway my hips past him, muttering out seductively “hey Mr. Styles” And taking my seat in the front. I cross my legs and turn in my seat eye raping Mr styles as his eyes rake my body. He has eyes that could kill, And jaw that could make your fingers bleed. Boy was he yummy! He is the exact time of man I need in my life, and dom. The only thing is, is his stupid wife Eleanor. I glare at her picture that's sitting perched up on his desk. I have been crushing on Mr. styles since he became a permanent teacher in this Damned school. Eleanor isn't even his sub, Simply because shes not ready for the lifestyle. Shes only lien and getting away with it cause Harry also works with the BDSM company. I swear she only wants the money but that doesn't matter.

 

 

Ill get harry. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But daddy will be rolling off my tongue soon once I'm his submissive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Guys I'm really liking this book so far and I really love the movie Clueless so this is going to be similar to it as you can see (Louis lifestyle) But in my way! Louis is a cross dresser but nothing eles. He knows hes a boy and he is comfortable dressing as a female. Louis dad knows how Louis is and he loves him any way he comes. I been reading so many bdsm fanatics and I decided to do some research myself and make one. I hope this book turns out good because who doesn't love slutty Louis and sexy dominate harry?!

 

Bye lovelies- will update soon. :)xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for like the latest update. I don't know why but i have been really busy lately and its late at night and i have a trip at 7:30 -shutup davia- Thank you all for the quick feedback i received so far and i do hope you guys enjoy. XX

Love was something i never understand. Daddy always said love can be complicated, or hard. I don't necessarily care about..love. Feelings aren't something i get when it comes to boys also, no matter who. but i do think i have some type of weird feeling every time i look at Mr Styles -aka Sex god. I rely on Nat's relationship- well because they seem like the type of couples that go through things you're suppose to go through in a relationship. One minute they're happy and lovey dovey, and the next minute they're on the verge of breaking up! It was seriously ridiculous but, what do i know?

Mr Style's was in one of "those moods" Today so i decided not to go to his class. I was currently seated in our schools library, pretending to read a book but really my phone was between the pages and i was face timing Natalie. 

"Is that bitch here with him today? I seriously cannot stand her Nat. She smells like eggs." I scoffed. Eleanor was a straight Bitch in my eyes. I could be giving harry a whole lot then her own future, but i wasn't gonna make moves.  
"Yeah. Shes wearing these..Striped pants with no ass, Lou. "  
"But i have a ass!" I screeched a little bit too loudly. The Librarian glared at me with her glasses at the tip of her nose, eyeballs eyeing my book. I smiled kindly at her and quickly shoved my face back in the book. "That's unacceptable. He will be drooling over this ass with every glance but, i guess he's missing out." I felt like Mr styles noticed me, but doesn't notice me? Simply because he has a wife who doesn't give him goods but that doesn't stop a man who works with the Dominant and submissive CEO to not ditch her.  
Me and Natalie talked for about ten more minutes before she completely bailed on me, leaving me confused without no explanation. I tried to busy myself with fixing my fringe and reapply my lipstick that was fading. Soon enough, someone else entered the Library and i couldn't help to see who since no ones -not even nerds- come into this library.

But there he was. Talking to the old women who stays at the front desk at the door. He was pretty cute looking today, but it doesn't matter anyway. He turned towards me as if he immediately knew where i was at all times. I squeaked in embarrassment from getting caught staring at him and quickly skimmed my eyes over the words in the book. The words where starting to make me feel idiotic since i couldn't even pronounce them in my head so i left my eyes on one word. I hear shuffling and footsteps, and my heart starts beating at a rapid pace.

" Hey Louis..." I look up from my book to meet eyes with the most adorable pair of blue eyes. His hair was obviously died since his roots was making an appearance. The best thing about him was his braces...And i love Men with braces. Its a kinky weakness.

I felt absolutely guilty with every thought i have about him. He is my Sisters biggest crush, and she would rather be with him than anybody else in this school. I gulped down the gathered saliva in my mouth and gave a tight smile.  
"Hey Niall.." I pointed to the seat across from me and watched as Niall sat down. Niall sat down with a Smile and began to speak. "I actually came here looking for you since i noticed you weren't in class. Mr styles actually knows where you're at since i saw him looking at the schools security cameras on his laptop while i was handing in my work. I'm just giving you a heads up that you have detention. He caught Natalie skipping so yeah, everyone who skipped has to be at detention."

I put my dainty chin in my hands and tried really hard at listening to what he was actually saying. His accent was amazing and sometimes hard to understand.

"Thanks Ni.." I frowned. I have detention? Shit!  
"I have detention!! Niall i can't go to detention! i never get in trouble and Daddy's gonna kill me if he finds out. Plus i took my birthday car that i'm not even suppose to be driving since i don't have a licence and i refuse to let me and Lottie get on those yellow buses!." I Rambled. I couldn't believe that my actions were so careless today and now i have detention. I was the "goodie student who really isn't that good ". Natalie likes that i take that trait from Daddy, and get everything and anything i want. 

"Well i can Drive lottie back home and take your car. Ill just park it back in the garage and walk home. I live right around the corner."

And maybe i should be creeped out that Niall knows where i live and wants to take my expensive car and drive my fourteen year old sister home, but his cuteness cover's up for it. "Thanks Ni" I exhales through my nose, closing my eyes briefly. "That's one thing off my back."  
"No problem Lou."

_-_-_ The Detention was held in the I.M.C, basically a mini library for the Teachers so they can have meetings and print out class work. I walked slowly to the imc, looking down at my mary janes with adoration. When i got in front of the doors, i looked inside to see two rows of kids already sitting there with work or just sitting. I honestly did not want to go in there with all the other kids, because i hate people other than my squad. I sighed dramatically and swung the doors open. Mr styles was at the far end of the room talking to another teacher in a hushed tone, so i quickly made my way to a seat.   
"Mr Tomlinson?" I cursed under my breath from being caught. I guess i wasn't so quiet with this shoes clicking on the floor. "Yes?" I looked up after taking small breaths to calm myself down. Mr Styles was looking Jaw-dropping gorgeous. He had on some black trousers and a black fitted button up shirt, with three buttons open. I felt like drooling, but of course i wasn't going to let him know what he does to me.

"I noticed you didn't attend to my class this evening, and your name said you were here on the school website. Was there a specific reason?" I rolled my eyes with my eyelids closed and walked over to Harry to have our silent discussion. "Today is just one of those days. You know?" I spoke unsure and used my hands in motions. Mr styles tried looking concerned but i knew he was actually disappointed in me.

"I see. Well you had a test today and you failed. Your one of my Best students, Louis. So you're getting a fifty page packet Due next Monday." I gasped inside of my soul at the information. I nodded frantically at the man and wanted nothing but to just go sulk in my seat and go home. His attitude seemed to have changed for when i first saw him this morning, and i couldn't put a finger on it. 

Mr styles smiled at me with the sexy dimples he has. His hand landed softly on my lower back and my eyes widened a little at the electric feeling. I felt his body move closer to mine, His breath warming my ear. "You wouldn't want to get into too much trouble. Would we Louis?" his voice was rough and deep, but above a whisper.I looked around and sighed in relief when students didn't pay not one glance towards our position. I nodded at Mr Styles, bowing my head in submission. I felt Harry smirk, and quickly move away like nothing happened.

As i stared at his back while he walked away, i cocked my head to the side. Was this a game? Or..Was it war. I look closely at Mr styles hand and saw that stupid ring on him 'proudly'. I giggled. Soon enough i'll be pulling that ring off with my teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDERRRR: LOUIS P.O.V WILL PROBABLY BE THE ONLY P.O.V. I ALSO WANT TO SAY THIS BDSM BOOK IS VERY DIFFERENT I WANT YOU TO SEE THE MINDSET OF LOUIS. WHO IS CURRENTLY SIXTEEN YEAR OLD FEMININE BOY. I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER "this is a 16 year old boy talking, of course its not going to be super duper pro". Thats what makes thing more realistic. I can get professional on you :)


	3. Chapter 3

I considered myself normal in my school. Being popular...Wasn't always a big dream i wanted while growing up. I was the..Nice popular. Everyone respected me and said good things about me, Just like how i respected them.

But of course there's that one person out of the whole school that's going to hate you. Expect it.

 

"Hello confused Child. What's today's Attire? Basketball Shorts or a Slut dress."

 

I rolled my eyes as i looked up at the one and only Veronica. The bitch of the school.

Veronica was popular for many things. Being a Bitch...Whore, Biggest cock sucker, you name it. It was a shame that a poor girl like veronica actually thinks people likes her for her attitude and bitchy mentality. They only like her for her overrated exposed video of sucking some guy off.

"Hey V. I think you got some semen on the corners of your lips" I squint my eyes at her lips and rub my lips in a mocking manner.Veronica rolls her eyes and strut away with her posies. Her strut was so hard i can feel my sympathy rising in my throat for her.

"Dont Worry Lou, She's just hating" Natalie said as we both watched Veronica walk off. Having Natalie by my side throughout the day was my only savior to make it out alive in this school. I dont think you would understand how stressful my days are!...or maybe i'm just bragging.

"So did you finished Mr Styles work?"

"Uh yeah. If i don't i know he's going to call daddy..Like last time." I frown and cut into my bagel, eating it in small portions."No Worries You, just talk him out of it." Natalie smirked at me. I couldn't help but feel slightly confused.

"Talk him out of what? I already did the homework"

"But for next time you can talk him out of doing the homework. You know.." Natalie winked at me and left with a kiss of my cheek. I sat confused and my signature frown on my face. Talk him out of it?.

☽ ☽ ☽☽

☽

"Today we are going to talk about Emotions and feelings. Now i know this may seem a bit boring, but this is my only class who won't loosen up a little." I placed my chin in the palm of my hands as i stared at Mr styles. I was in love!

I was more than happy to see him dressing more like a school teacher then a business man...oh wait, he is. His colorful yellow toned shirt brought out his green eyes, and those skinny jeans brought out the young in him.

And lets honestly skip the fact that he's wearing boots in eighty degree weather.

"Louis! would you like to explain your thoughts on feelings and emotions?" Mr styles smiled at me and pointed to that stupid podium in front of the class. I smiled back happily at my love and walked up to the front of the class.

"Emotions..Is the same thing as feelings. In my eyes, emotions are like clothes and fashion. When i wake in the morning, and i walk to my big walk in closet, i'm always going to have a certain feeling for each type of clothing i'm going to wear throughout the day" I sigh dreamily and try not to pop my gum irritably. "So, if i know i'm going to be in a pissy mood, ill wear black...Fashionably." I smile at the class when i'm finished my little speech. Mr styles was giving me the most creepiest but dazzling smile and clapped slowly.

"Mr. Styles. You can't possibly think that..This definition is true?" Veronica spoke with a stupid sour pout.

"Now now, Hickens. I simply asked Mr Tomlinson to give me his thoughts, and that's what he gave." Mr styles clapped proudly. I smirked and went to go sit down at my seat again.

"Now. You are all receiving your intern reports back today and some may have your other classes but most of them are only from my class. I'll be respectful and not read them outloud, But if you are failing you better hope you bring your grade up by the end of the semester." I didn't always see a dominate in Harry. But who was i to judge? Not All doms were the same..But most of them were always known as the overly mean possessive men.

Mr Styles was nice, calm and caring in school grounds. Me and Natalie seen him a couple of time in the mall laughing with some friends or his snobby wife. but he is still my type of guy.

I smiled up at Mr styles as he passed me my Grade report, and nearly slipped away when he smiled back. Can life get any better?

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽

"He gave me a bloody C!" I screeched into the phone, walking quickly down the hallway.

"A C? Lucky you! He gave me a D. He's really on something Lou." Natalie sighed into the phone, now appearing next to me in the hallways.

"How am i going to explain this to my dad? They always mail a extra one to our houses." I was doomed! A C in Drama? i was the best student in that class that actually participates. My dramatic crying is hard work.

"Wait for the mailman right after school before your dad gets home, change the C into a B, and then explain to your dad it was a mistake. I know you have a plan before the real grades go in."

"Ok. Ill see you later, kay?"

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽

I looked up at the room number before knocking on the door slightly, walking in.

"Mr Styles? It Me Louis, i was just-"

I stopped mid sentence once i realized Mr styles had company. My nails dug into my palms behind my back as i watched her sit more comfortably in his lap, giving me a stupid smile with lipstick on her teeth. Mr styles seemed surprised with the way his eyes widened, lipstick smeared the lips i dream kissing at night.

"Oh, Louis! Please uh..excuse me. I wasn't expecting anymore students at...the end of the day." Mr styles rambled out in confusion. I faked a smile at the two. Peasants.

"Oh No. Ill just be leaving." I rush out of the class and out of the school. I can't believe i caught him kissing the person i want to drag down to hell. My mind was literally exploding at the image.

I quickly rush over to my car where i see Lottie waiting with Niall.

"So movies tomorrow at eight?" "yeah.."

I overhear their conversation, immediately frowning. "Niall" I greet with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. "Hey lou.."

"Are you seriously thinking you can take my sister out? No. She's too young to have a boy trying to shove his hands down her panties, now get"

"LOUIS!" Lottie screeched and pushed me.

"Louis i would never do that to your sister. We are going as friends"

"Im not stupid,Horan. i saw you with veronica last weekend with your hands in her skirt" I accuse and push past the two idiots. Lottie gasps, eyes widening. I laughed inside, forgetting that baby sister has yet to learn.

"Ew you pig! And to think i was going to let you touch my boobs! Lou lets go." Lottie pushed Niall and got into my jeep.

"Welcome to High School Charlotte" I sigh and speed off, leaving a devastated Niall behind.

☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽ ☽

Getting yourself worked up and frustrated must be the worst things you can do. I for one, know that i do it too often. Im too young to be stressing over the little things, i could get wrinkles.

I was disappointed in myself when a few tears shed down my cheeks while i looked at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. Frustrated is what i am. Frustrated and stupid. I tried to remove today's makeup carefully but only resulted with me harshly rubbing my makeup wipe over my skin.

What was my plan? Im so busy crying and acting like a quitter my thoughts won't even process right. I leave my bathroom and flop down on my bed face front.

"Hey Lou.." I look up to see Lottie standing in my doorway, pjs on and hair tied back. I smile at lottie and pat the spot next to me.

"We can be miserable together" I laugh out, cuddling with my baby sister.

Even though me and lottie are always at each others necks, i couldn't help but always show my love for her that each day pass. Without having our mom here, i took the feminine role in her life, and so did Mariah our maid. I was protective of her and i vowed to myself to keep herself till shes ready to leave the nest.

"Im sorry for snapping at you lou. I didn't think Niall was the type of guy." Lottie spoke after minutes of silence passed. I smiled sadly.

"Its not that Niall is a bad guy. He just been making stupid choices lately because of Zayn. Im sure he will realize what he's done." I advised.

"I love you loubear."

"love you Lotts"

☂☂☂☂☂☂☂☂☂☂

_**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter sucked but i just really needed to get it out of the way. My school year ends Thursday but i really dont have to go cuz of the graduation and teachers not being there so schools out!!** _

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JUICY :)** _

_**also thank you all so so so so much for the reads! and votes i love them all.** _

_**Butttt to keep me encouraged, drop a nice comment about the chapter.** _

_**"update please" :( < how was the chapte** _


	4. chapter 4

As the Days go one, I was starting to realize how my plan to get Harry to be my Dom and ruin Eleanor's life might be too late. Was she in love with him now? Or was she starting to notice him.

Everyday now as i walk the halls and pass mr styles classroom she is always in there. Rumors says she just might start working here as a stupid assistant for the “Teachers”. Yeah right! When did teachers get assistants. I didn't know exactly what my plan even was… I was starting to get bored with everything.

**  
  
**

  So i tried asking Natalie for advice. But her snobby boyfriend had some shit to say.

**  
  
**

    “Lou, do you not listen when i tell you these things. Did you even get him to bump your grade up?” Natalie huffed in annoyance. I frowned and looked down at my nails. “I-i don't know what you mean.” I confessed. I was too oblivious even i know i am oblivious to possibly everything.

So Natalie went on blank and forward and told me.

“You need to wear a dress that stops at your buttcheeks and flirt with him! Mr styles is like...head over heels for you. Literally he could not stop admiring those heels you wore the other day.”

                      “They weren't even heels.”

“Whatever”

**  
  
**

So i started to use my brains. Mr styles notices me when im wearing something outrageous. Or look more appealing to the eye. After website to website i searched, i found my answer.

**  
  
**

_-_-_-_-_-

**  
  
  
**

I can feel my smile trying to creep its way on my face as i strutted down the school's hallway. I was cheesing on the inside like crazy, but i had to keep my cool. I think my sexy, seductive, and mischievous face was pretty good for only practicing it for three hours.

“Wow Lou”

“Woot! Tommo looks hot!”

“Can i get your number?”

**  
  
**

I moved aside my fringe shly and continued walking down the hallways. it angered me that my outfit only attracted these horndogs more, but i couldn't just blurt out it was for my daddy.

did i say daddy?... I meant. Mr Styles.

**  
  
**

“Louis! you could have slutt it up some more. Still cute” Natalie said once she saw me. I rolled my eyes. “Isn't it slutty enough that my skirt is hardly covering my ass” I snapped. Coming from someone who is taken by the biggest jock, what does she know about dressing slutty. Her boyfriend would kill her if he saw her wear anything slutty. Plus, i don't need news going around that i'm the new veronica.

Natalie put her hands up in surrender with a smirk, knowing that my attitudes can be a hard one to handle. I huffed and walked off to mr styles room, hoping he would be alone.

“Eleanor i was jus-” Mr styles froze in mid sentence when i walked into the classroom, a smirk playing my lips. I closed the classroom door and locked it innocently, walking over to mr styles. His eyes raked my body for far to many times, mostly staying on my swaying hips. “Hi Mr Styles..” I giggled, trying to contain myself from just ravishing him.

“M-mr Tomlinson..i-its free period. What are you doing here?” Harry asked shakily. He pulled his glasses off and watched me approach him. My white mary janes making soft clicking noise with every step i took. I shrugged with a pouted lip. “I just wanted to talk about my grades” I replied, staying at least a foot away with my hands behind my back.

“What about them?” Was he really confused. His eyebrows furrowed cutely, i almost wanted to stop my plan and just kiss him. “I have a C, Mr. Styles. A ‘C. I'm like your best student” I squeaked out. I didnt want to get frustrated so i took a few deep breaths.

After a few minutes of silence, Mr styles thoughts came back and began to chuckle quietly. “Louis, i take skippin my class very seriously. And i know you a teen and that's what teens do, but i do not want that to effect your future for when you're ready to go off to college”

I seriously could not help the eye roll. He gave me a C because i skipped class once out of this whole year? I was cut short when Mr Styles pulled me towards him a little roughly. My heart started to pick up and my clothes were starting to feel strangely tight. He smelled of aftershave and expensive colognes, that i lowkey took a whiff of. Our bodies were only a few inches away from touching, his hands gripping my biceps. I smiled up at the tall man being as though i didn't know what else to do at that moment.

“But..If i continue to see this ..” His eyes trailed down to my body, glued on my thighs that were peeking out. “Good behavior. You will have a A plus.” I moaned in the back of my throat oh so quietly.

As Mr. Styles began to walk off, he quickly turned around and placed his hands on the lowest part of my arched back. His eyes showed hunger and want when he touched my body. I turned in a awkward but innocent angle to raise a questioning brow. “ I hope i will be able to see this behavior continuously.” Harry Smirked.

It wasn't until harry left when i lost my cool. I was panting and trying to pull my skirt down ever more.

It wasn't until i had to process harry grabbed my ass underneath my skirt.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**_YO YOU. YEAH YOU! YOU BETTUR BE READING THIS CUZ I JUST WANNA SAY_ **

****

**_hey sexy can i buy you a pepsi? :)!!!_ **

****

**_i love you guys sooo much. thank you so much for the reads and votes and comments and i read them every day and i just had to update. i have been sooo busy lately and i'm so mad because i love writing but..life man_ **

****

**_so i start my job on monday, ex boyfriend broke up with me, i'm as free as i can be.._ **

****

**_i love you sexy people._ **

****


	5. Chapter 5

 I was holding back the tears as I forcefully shoved my fingers Down my throat. I can feel the soft acrylic edge from my nails graze my throat as I begin to hack and gag silently. I couldn't take the weight that I was discovering late at night. I was doing nothing, but watching reruns of Teen wolf. A great Friday night untilI looked down at my unclothed thigh. The meat seemed suffocated in my skin, and my pudge could be mistaking as a expecting one.

I cried to myself when I finished and closed the toilet lid. The cold tile floor sent chills through my bloodstream but I ignored the feeling. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I promised.  
  


-•-•-

My mood ...and just everything went from a hundred to zero really quick. I don't know what's wrong with me... was it the fact that no one sent a single text or call to invite me to the beach bash.

I have been in my bed since I laid my body in it. The urge to use to bathroom passed hours ago. 

"Louis get your ass down here!!" Daddy screamed from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and screamed into my pillow for about two minutes. I was hoping for a lazy day, and no interruptions from anyone. I climb out of bed with a sour pout and attempt to fix my tank top that exposed my little nipples.

"Yes daddy?" I say tiredly. Daddy smiles at me. It must be something good since daddy never smiles. "Pumpkin I have a guest and I would like for you to be on your best behavior. I would like to introduce you but...you seem to like to be half naked in your room, so can you please put some clothes on!"  Daddy pleaded. I looked down at my body and shrugged. I was wearing the shortest shorts Abercrombie sells and a plain spaghetti tank. I wave daddy off with a smile and walk out to the main room.

If dieing for at least five seconds is possible, then that's what I did when I saw who it was.

"Mr Styles..I.." I choked out. I can't believe this! The sexiest man on earth decides to show up to my home while I look like absolute shit! I should have changed when I had the chance.

" Mr Tomlinson. What a suprise. One of my favorite students" Harry seemed to have been gawking greedily at my appearance since I walked in. His smile showed happiness ....and a great dentist.

Daddy looked at Mr styles with a pleased and thankful look. I wanted to slit my eye but at the moment I was debating if I should just run to my room and never come out. "Thats good to hear! I didn't know Louis was your student"

"Uh..yeah. Would you like a drink Mr Styles?" I cut their conversation short just in case Harold tells daddy about my recent behavior. It was obvious that a goofy man like himself would end up blurting it out in a playful manner, but daddy would still kill me in the end.

"No, Louis I have the drinks. Please make him feel at home" daddy says with a clap and walks away to go make drinks.

I was stuck in a awkward situation where no one spoke. My eyes roamed at everything in this room except for Mr. styles , who seemed to keep his eyes on me. I wanted to giggle at the man.

"I would like to get to know you more.." Harry stood from our lounge chair with lanky long legs. He adjusted his clothing with a stupid smirk while I played with the hem of my shirt. Get to know me more? Ha! I can feel the jitter bugs crawling on my skin. I was becoming nervous a little bit to quickly. I didn't want to open my mouth and make a fool out of myself so I just stuck to nodding my head.

" I know your plan Louis" His voice became husky and deep as he took a few steps towards me. I crossed my feet together from a nervous reaction. "And you know I'm a married man...And Dom" he was directly in front of me now. My breathing was rapid and irregular, I could feel my hands getting clammy. I gulped and looked up at the tall dominate in front of me through my fringe. 

I kept my hands folded behind my back as I waited for him to continue. I couldn't process the fact that the man that I have been crushing on knows I want him. His body close to mine sent chills down my spine, my day only brightening from its dull state.

"But you...interest me. And that's what I like" 

I smiled at Harry then. The blush was evident enough on my cheeks.Sooner then later daddy came back into the room with the drinks. I left before i would get embarrassed, and quickly ran to my room.

 

Harry knew my plan. He knew what my intentions were. Not only was i happy, i was thrilled and shocked. I was expecting at least a yell or something negative from him.

 

Now its time for plan B.

 

 

 

__________________________________

 

 

LISTEN UP GUYS

 

YEAH BEAT ME UP BECAUSE I HAVENT UPDATED ALL SUMMER AND I PROMISED I WOULD AND UGH IM SUCH A FAILOR AND I HATE MY SELF FOR THIS.

I of course did not forget about my stories. But i went through so much i dont think you guys would even understand. Writing these fan fictions use to be my everyday thing like i was serious about this shit. but now as i went through things like every human being does, writing will be put to the side, its not going to enter my mind because i wont let it, and its like a extra accessory to my life.

 

ANOTHER THING OH MY BOB

 

i was fed tf up with 1D bulshhhhheeeiit. ok it was too much i couldnt take it. i seriously needed a break from anything that had to do with one direction and im sorry to say but even larry :( Freaking louis being a dad rumors. zayn being a straight butthole. Liam saying racist things IDK BUT IT WAS SO BAD THAT I DIDNT EVEN GO TO MY CONCERT. 

 

i am a fan. but i am the type of person who will get turned off completely. so i needed a break from my boys. i hope some of your are still reading.

but most IMpORTANLyyyyy. School starts tomorrow and im going into de 11th grade and i gota step my education game up because next year is senior year then freaking college and jobs and life! THIS AiiNT NO DIWA JOKE. LIF E IS SCARY.

IM LOWKEY CRYING OHMEHGED.

but i really hope you guys understand. maybe when im bored afterschool and have nothing to do my chapter ideas will juice up and ill jot them down on my phone. i love you guys because you actually read my stories and wait for me to update patiently. i love you guys because you gave me reads that i thought i would never get and comments i would beg foorrr. thank you for still being here.

 

byeeeeeee. *tries to update soon*  *whining emoji*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO UM i would like to apologies. apologies for not updating and leaving you lovely friends waiting for almost a damn year. i have been going through so much since this new year have started in school and i have changed as a person. i most likely needed a break from writing and now i feel like i need to do what i love again. I will no longer make promises to you guys, but i can say you will start to see chapters again. I looked into my inbox and saw loads of comments, ALSO i have said that i wont be using AO3 anymore but lets face it...AO3 has the best fics. Anyways i appreciate the comments, good or bad. shout out to that anon who said my story was crap and it looks like a five year old wrote it. YOUR RIGHT LMAO. I hope now my grammer is better and my writing skills are better....but lets remember im a teenager who loves to write about my fav gay couple :) ENJOY.

I kept my eyes trained on my little black diary as I wrote in neat cursive about my previous days. It was nice outside today, and I felt the need to be alone at lunch. Everyone looked at me strangely but I didn't care. The popularity would always get a bit too much and I was one of those people who knew how to separate themselves.

Ever since Mr Styles stopped by my house, I have been feeling very happy. Happy to know that he wants me too...or at least I think he does. But I distanced myself from him a bit and made it less obvious that I wanted him just as bad. I started sitting in the back of the class and wearing cute clothes that covered my skin a bit more. I was going through these dumb emotions that makes me want to scratch my eyes out! What the hell?

 

I don't know what exactly I'm going through. One day I'm sad and the next I'm happy.

 

Daddy has been really stressed with work lately. A very hard case that's probably gonna go on for at least a month. I gave him his space around the house and let him have at least one glass of a alcoholic drink once a week. I am a very understanding person.

 

Lottie is just Lottie

 

I stop writing when I see someone come my way. It was Mr Styles. His hair was flapping behind him as he quickly walked toward me. I could only side glance him a little due to the bright sun nearly blinding my eyes. I put my book away quickly, feeling as though Mr Styles seemed like a nosey teacher. 

 

"Ah Louis! I have been looking all over for you. You are so far away from where you usually sit..are you okay today?"  I wanted to die at the beautiful yet caring smile Mr Styles offered me. He seemed out of breath and his forehead creased with worry. I snapped out of my daze and smile kindly at the God and nod my head.

 

  "Yeah. I actually needed a break from...all of that" I cleared my throat and made circular hand motions towards the packed lunch table across from me. Mr Styles looked at me. "I understand. You are very smart and know how to handle situations."

 

I can only fake smile because what makes him think I know how to handle situations.

 

"But I actually wanted to ask if you would like to come on this upcoming trip to New York and visit the art exhibit? I'm only hand picking a few students I know that will actually enjoy the trip" Mr Styles said. He took it upon himself to sit down across from me, folding his hands together. His legs were way too long for this table and his shoulders seemed more broad. I beamed at the man and shook my head yes. New York?! Who wouldn't want to go. 

 

"I would absolutely love too! When is it?" My body starts to relax so I get a little more comfortable with his presence. I pull out my pink gloss and mirror and start applying while also listening to Harry speak.  "You were the last student for me to ask and I didn't want to send out the information to parents until I got your yes" Mr Styles tried to cover his smug smirk up with a innocent smile but I couldn't help but giggle. I said ok softly and watched him walk away. Maybe this trip will clear my mind and help me get away. Even though it's for school , we must be staying for at least two to three days.

 

As minutes passed by i began to start thinking the horrid things i dreaded thinking. Was Eleanor going to be there? Was she going to come with us? Is she still alive?? Its a waste of time if she goes, a waste of time, money, everything.

 

The bell rung and all the pweeny teens started to exit the outdoor cafeteria, making their way to class or to find a hideout to skip class. I sighed and packed my things up with lag, quickly making it to fifth period. I walked past zayn and his posies, clutching my bag for dear life hoping he wouldn't try to molest me in the halls. My sister Lottie came skipping over to me with a huge smile, witch made me smile.

 

  "Whats up babe?" I say, hooking arms with her. "Wellll, there is  this boy i have been talking to, way longer then shithead Niall. And well um- he kinda asked me out on a date?" I looked at my sister with a questioning smile hoping she can spit out the question.

 

"Ok...I wanted to know if i can use your car?"

 

Thats when she got it fucked up....

 

"Are you crazy?! Daddy is staying home tonight and he will kill me more then he will kill you. No way" I came to a stop and pulled her aside, telling her how its going to go with a hushed voice. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a pout. As much as i love my sister, i cant let a fifteen year old who doesn't know when to turn their blinkers on to drive to who knows where. Anything can happen and plus i don't even know this boy she is talking about.

 

"Louis chill. Look he goes here and he has a license. His mom just took his car to go to some business trip or whatever, im not explaining the whole story. But you can meet him and you will see he is trust worthy" Lottie explained to me with hopeful eyes, twisting her foot. I shook my head no and started to make me way to class. i could hear Lottie calling my name but i was already half way in the classroom.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY SO UM i would like to apologies. apologies for not updating and leaving you lovely friends waiting for almost a damn year. i have been going through so much since this new year have started in school and i have changed as a person. i most likely needed a break from writing and now i feel like i need to do what i love again. I will no longer make promises to you guys, but i can say you will start to see chapters again. I looked into my inbox and saw loads of comments, ALSO i have said that i wont be using AO3 anymore but lets face it...AO3 has the best fics. Anyways i appreciate the comments, good or bad. shout out to that anon who said my story was crap and it looks like a five year old wrote it. YOUR RIGHT LMAO. I hope now my grammer is better and my writing skills are better....but lets remember im a teenager who loves to write about my fav gay couple :) ENJOY.


End file.
